Ours, A DESTIEL Story(MPreg)
by Brittani Is Batman
Summary: Dean finally has Castiel...or does he? And will a big surprise knock them back?(male pregnancy warning)


**Author's Note:**** This is for some people I RP with who wanted to know if Jay Winchester from my other SPN fan fic was Dean & Castiel's kid. Well, he's not, but I wrote this for them. :D Also, I write this on iPhone so I'm noticing some autocorrect problems . so sorry bout that imma fix some of them but I might miss some.**

Dean was lying with his arms around Castiel. It had taken a long time, but it was worth it.

"I don't understand these feelings..." Castiel whispered.

"It's love, Cas. It's a simple emotion," Dean replied drowsily.

"This...I shouldn't be doing this," Castiel whispered, seemingly to himself.

"Cas..."

But before Dean could say anything, Castiel had vanished, leaving his clothes in the floor.

Dean sighed and rolled over onto his back. Why do Cas have to be so...like that?

He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next couple weeks, everything seemed odd.

Dean kept getting sick, and Sam had to drive and pull over for Dean to vomit.

"Are you okay, Dean? Maybe you should see a doctor?" Sam asked, standing over a vomiting Dean.

They were pulled over on the side of a deserted road, Dean leaning against the Impala for support as he threw up his breakfast.

"I'm fine, I'm sure it's just something I ate," Dean replied. "Gimme a beer."

"Dean, you're throwing up, the last thing you need is a beer," Sam replied, knowing Dean was too sick to argue. "Maybe you have a stomach bug? You've been sick for a few days."

"God, Sam, give me a freaking beer," Dean snapped, sitting back down in the passenger seat of the Impala.

"No, the last thing you need is alcohol. Besides, you drank the last one yesterday," Sam replied, slamming Dean's door shut and walking around to the driver's side.

"I hate you," Dean replied.

"Yeah, you say that," Sam replied. "Let's get going."

Dean leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes.

"I wish Cas were here, he'd poke me in the forehead and automatically make everything okay..." he muttered.

"Dean...about you and Cas..." Sam started.

"What?"

"Are you sure it's healthy?"

"What do you mean 'healthy'?"

"You been obsessed with him ever since you two hooked up, and he hasn't even stopped to say hi?" Sam asked, starting the Impala.

"Yeah well...he's freaked out by his feelings, he'll come around," Dean insisted.

"Dean, I-"

As if on cue, Castiel suddenly appeared on the side of the road.

"Cas!" Dean yelled as Sam jerked the Impala to a stop.

Castiel had a worried look on his face as Dean jumped out of the car and ran up to him, Sam following at a much slower pace.

"Dean..." he started, but Dean interrupted.

"Where the heck have you been?" Dean half-yelled. "You just disappeared and I haven't seen you since that night!"

"Dean we need to talk," Castiel continued.

"Then talk."

"You might not want me to say this in front of Sam..."

"If you have something to say to me, you can say it in front of Sam!"

"You're pregnant."

When Dean was done throwing up on the side of the road he just stared at Castiel.

"What do you mean I'm pregnant? That's not physically possible!" he half-yelled.

Sam sat on the hood of the Impala, Castiel stood by the edge of the road, and Dean was pacing back and forth.

"Dean, I'm an Angel. Things work differently," Castiel replied.

"It isn't possible," Dean snapped back.

"Okay, even if he was pregnant," Sam started, receiving a look from Dean. "And I'm not saying he is! But if he was, that was only a couple weeks ago...I mean, he wouldn't be far enough along you could tell, really."

"I'm an Angel, it works differently," Castiel repeated.

"Cas, Cas, please tell me this is some elaborate joke?" Dean begged, putting his hand in Castiel's shoulder.

He loved that Angel, but a male pregnancy? He wouldn't want to do that for anybody.

"Dean, I'm sorry...I'm not joking," Castiel replied.

Dean felt a tear slide down his cheek, and Castiel grabbed him and pressed Dean's head into his chest.

"I'm so sorry..." he whispered.

All the time, Sam was sitting on the hood of the Impala thinking, 'Oh my freaking gosh, my brother is pregnant...my brother is pregnant. How the heck is Dean pregnant?'

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Dean sat on the couch of the motel room he and Sam had rented, a hand resting on his slightly swelled stomach.

He hadn't seen Castiel in a week, and he longed to hold Cas again. In Cas' arms, everything seemed to make sense...

"Dean, we need to get out of here now!" Sam yelled, suddenly bursting through the door.

"Why? What happened?" Dean asked, throwing the TV remote aside and standing up slowly.

"It's too much for me to handle on my own, there're too many vamps," Sam replied. "I'm worried they may know our location...I'm going to have to call Garth and have him get somebody to help."

"Dude, I'm right here, I can help you," Dean replied, crossing his arms in an irritated fashion.

"Dean, you're pregnant, you are not fighting vampires."

Dean shot him a death glare. Sam had become oddly protective of his older brother in the past month.

"Sam, I can hold my own," Dean replied.

Sam was grabbing their things and hurriedly shoving them in bags, but he looked up as Dean said this.

"Dean, what happens when you get stabbed? Or shot? Or when you get injured and we have to explain you're carrying an Angel's child to a doctor? I don't want you getting hurt, so let's just get out of here, or I'm calling Castiel."

Dean sighed and picked up one of their duffel bags. "I drive."

About half way to their next stop in St. Louis, by which point Sam had taken over driving so Dean could sleep, Dean told Sam to pull over at a gas station.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Go get me some pie," Dean replied.

"You're kidding me?"

"I want some pie."

"Dean, come on, we're wasting time," Sam said, getting ready to drive off, but Dean grabbed him by the front of the shirt and forced him to move so they were eye to eye.

"Go get me some pie, Sam," he demanded.

Sam groaned and got out of the car, muttering, "Cas, of Dean doesn't kill you when he goes into labor, I will."

Dean made Sam pull over for pie five more times before they reached St. Louis. His ever-swelling stomach was getting bigger and bigger, and he found himself placing his hands on his stomach out of habit.

"When do you think you'll go into labor?" Sam asked a few days after they reached St. Louis, eyeing Dean's huge stomach, which had swelled to the point of looking as though he'd gone full term.

"I don't know but...I want this sucker out..." he whined, walking over to the kitchen of their hotel room, one hand on his stomach and one on the small of his back.

"Any word from Cas?" Sam asked, watching Dean as though he were afraid he'd pop any second.

"Don't you mention that foul no-good ugly crappy jerk to me, Samuel," Dean snapped.

"Sorry..."

"I love him so much!? Why isn't he here?"

"I...er...Dean..."

"God, I want him here now so I can kill him!"

"Dean!"

"Sammi, if that son of a gun comes 'round here, I want you to shoot him, you understand me?"

"Dean, do you hear yourself?"

"God, I have such intense pie cravings...Sam, can you get me some pie?"

"DEAN! Mood swing much?" Sam snapped, but Dean looked as though he may cry, so he sighed and said, "What kind of pie and how much?"

"Wipe 'em out," Dean replied with a smile.

When Sam was gone, Dean sat down on the couch and closed his eyes.

"Cas? Castiel, please? I need to see you right now," he whispered.

"Hello, Dean."

Dean jumped up as fast as he possibly could.

"Cas!" he exclaimed, giving Castiel a huge hug, even though his giant belly left them about a foot apart.

"Dean...you're...very swollen," Castiel replied, surveying Dean's stomach.

"No thanks to you!" Dean snapped, punching Castiel in the shoulder.

He sat back down on the couch, and Castiel sat beside him.

"I believe I already apologized for doing this to you once?" Castiel asked.

Dean laid his head on Castiel's chest and said, "That doesn't change the fact that I'm a pregnant man."

Castiel found his arm going around Dean, holding him. Dean grabbed Cas' hand and pressed it against his belly.

"That's our baby," he said.

Castiel was silent. When Dean looked up, he could see tears rolling down Castiel's face.

"I...I love you, Dean," he said, smiling.

Dean reached up and wiped the tears from Castiel's face, and was about to sit up for a kiss, when his phone rang.

"I'm kind if busy," he said harshly into the phone.

"Dean...Dean I need your help," Sam's voice said, gasping for breath.

"Sam? Sammie what's wrong?" he asked worked, Cas' hand on his shoulder.

"I...I got...bit by a vampire..." Sam muttered. "It ran off but...it drank a...a lot."

Dean stood up and reached for his coat.

"Where are you? Me and Cas will come get you."

"I'm...I'm in an alley by a gas station about a block away..." Sam replied. "Dean, be careful. I think...the vamp is still around here."

Dean hung up the phone and started for the door.

"Crap, Sam's got the Impala!" he said suddenly.

"Don't worry," Cas replied. He came over to Dean and put his hand on Dean's shoulder, and next thing they knew they were standing by the gas station.

The Impala was parked nearby, and Dean waddled over, pulling a machete out of the trunk.

"What're you doing?" Castiel asked him.

"If there's a flipping vampire I'm not going to stand by and let it kill me, you, or Sam," Dean replied, starting towards the alley, Castiel following him closely.

"Dean? C-Cas?"

"SAM!" Dean yelled, kneeling downy by his brother. A pain was forming in his stomach, but he passed it off as hunger and ignored it.

"Sammie, you okay?" he asked.

"I'll be fine, lets get out of here," Sam replied weakly.

Castiel helped Sam up, and they hurried back to the Impala. Dean was going to drive, but the pains in his stomach were becoming too much.

"You'll have to drive, Cas," he said, climbing into the back seat.

Castiel got into the driver's seat uneasily.

"You can drive, right?" Sam asked.

"Yes, it's just not a very common activity," Castiel replied.

Castiel started the car, when there was a sudden crash on the roof. Dean looked up to see the huge dent in the Impala's roof and his mouth fell open.

"You have got to...ow...be kidding me..." he whined.

The face of a vampire suddenly ducked, upside down, into one of the windows.

"Oh no," Dean said, as he felt a watery substance trickle down his leg.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Other than the vamp in the window?" Dean asked sarcastically. "My water just broke."

Sam gave him a look of disbelief and put his head in his hands.

"There's a vampire circling our car, and Dean's having a baby in the backseat, while an Angel is at the wheel. If Dad had lived to see this..." Sam whispered.

Dean let out a moan of pain and released his machete, which Castiel grabbed.

"Cas...Cas, no, what're you doing?" Dean demanded through short, rapid breaths.

"I'll be right back," Castiel replied.

He got out of the car, and not ten seconds later there was a heavy thumping on the side of the vehicle and the vampire's head rolled off the roof past Sam's window.

By this point Dean had lain down on the backseat, moaning in pain as he gripped his stomach.

"Dean, are you okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm having a baby, do you think I'm okay?" Dean snapped back.

Castiel pulled open one of the doors to the back seat, and grabbed Dean's hand.

"Just listen to what I say and you'll be fine," he instructed.

Dean held their daughter in his arms, a tear in his eye.

"She's beautiful," he whispered.

They were back in their hotel room, and Dean was lying on the couch holding the baby. Castiel was sitting beside him, smiling, and Sam was in the kitchen thinking, 'Oh my God, Dean just had a baby...'

"What are we going to name her?" Castiel asked, touching Dean's cheek softly.

"Destiel," Dean replied.

Castiel nodded happily.

"And she's ours."


End file.
